lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/October 25, 2006
Lewisg is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- advert [Opening Lost theme] Kris White: Welcome to the Official Lost Podcast hosted by abc.com. As this six episode arc winds down the tension just winds up, and this weeks episode, "Every Man For Himself", is a Sawyer flashback, and it's a good one. That episode, of course, airs Wednesday October 25th from 9 to 10pm. Unfortunately though, executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse could not join us today, because well, they are busy making a TV show. But, fear not. We still have an interview with the actor who plays one of the two men of faith on the island. Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje. [Lost theme] Kris White: From his unpronounceable name, to the enigmatic character he plays. Adewale has enchanted viewers on the screen. Primarily because, as he points out, his character doesn't fit any stereotypes. Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje: It's always tempting just to stick to a stereotype. But I think what we've seen in this character of Eko's, is we've seen all the dynamics, we've seen compassion, we've seen.. You know, he's a very thoughtful person. But I think what's most endearing about him is he has a very redemptive quality. So, he can commit mass murders but you can still love him, and I think probably the most rewarding is, perhaps, some of the stories. You know, with the brother. Because it really is a love story, and to see it come out of a killer, I think that dynamic is beautiful. That's what we are as humans. We are good and bad, and it's whether we still come out of that, and try to search for some redemptive salvation, I think that's what's nice about the character. [Clip from Lost - A Mr Eko flashback with Yemi] Kris White: As we found out though, some of Eko's back story doesn't quite ring true. But, as he points out, what ultimately matters is the heart of the story. Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje: It wasn't that authentic to be honest with you. Because, the particular scenario we are depicting in the "23rd Psalm" is warriors or gang leaders coming and kidnapping children. Doesn't actually happen in Nigeria per say, it's more the other side of Africa, Mozambique.. You know. But I think what was important was the feeling, the emotion that it was trying to convey, and so, you get a creative license to cut and paste really, as it were. You know, they did use some locals that spoke Yoruba. But they actually found some Nigerian locals that spoke Yoruba. Who did some of the ADR, you know, that's nice, it's nice to hear your native language spoken. We are a very proud nation. So I think any time you see a Nigerian, coming through, as it were, there's always a lot of support. We depict the good and the bad in that story. You know, we had the brother who represented the righteous, and Eko who was conflicted but ultimately leans towards the good, and I think because the dimensions weren't just one sided I think they were very happy about that. A lot of people are always happy just to see you do well. it was a greatly well received episode, not just from Nigeria's point of view, but around the world. But particularly, you know, from home, it's lovely. [Clip from Lost - System Failure] Kris White: Another thing that keeps Adewale interested in his character is the fact that he, or any one of his compatriots, could leave the show at any given moment. Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje: I think that's what's interesting about the arc of the character, and not just his but any character on the island. The tension never lets up. You could be gone the next day and I think that's the reality of the show, and I think that's what makes it dynamic. Because week to week, you don't know whose going, whose staying, what new foreboding mystery or foe is developing on the island. There has to be every demon and devil on this island you've ever known so you don't know whose going to get swallowed and whether you would defeat that foe and more of that is going to be appearing in season 3 for sure. Kris White: That brings us to the end of this podcast. Join us again next week as we rejoin executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse and get your fan questions answered. Well, some of them, and.. Maybe not answered but.. You know how they do it. Remember you can submit your questions at lost.abc.com. Also don't forget to check out the podcasts for some of our other shows including Grey's Anatomy and The Nine. All of that's at abc.com too. "Every Man For Himself" airs Wednesday October 25th, from 9 to 10pm only on ABC. [Ending Lost theme] advert Category:Official Podcasts